


Axidental Loving

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Incest, Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias visits Ax and the pair start off practicing being human and then do another type of play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axidental Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Omar for this title.
> 
> I finished writing and editing this as I was packing for a trip. I wanted to leave you with something before my week long break.
> 
> This does not tie into my Tobias rp tumblr (tobiasthenothlit) but that may change in the future as I've been debating it for a day or two at least.

I rode on the thermals and slowly went to Ax’s scoop. It was okay today to take my time and enjoy the view. Later this week Rachel and I had set a time for a date. One that would probably only involve flying and not fucking. I didn’t mind that as just being with her was good enough. I didn’t know why she loved me but I was glad.  
  
I looked down at all the mice and rabbits I could eat when I got hungry. Before I had been disgusted, yet intrigued, at the thought of hunting. Now it was just something I did at every meal time. Well...what counted as meal times nowadays.  
  
Finally Ax’s scoop was in sight and I saw an odd sight. Ax was in human morph practicing walking. I landed on a branch above him and he looked up, nearly stumbling over as he did so.  
  
“Tobias. Asss.” Ax said.  
  
 _What you up to?_ I asked.  
  
“I need more practice in human morph.” He replied. “If I mess up it could mean that Prince Jake gets upset. Maybe even that the Yeerks figure out who I am and Prince Jake gets infested.”  
  
The again part of Ax’s statement was left unsaid.  
  
 _Yeah._ I agreed. _Do you want me to morph or do you want to just practice alone right now?_  
  
Ax’s human mouth formed a grin. If hawks could grin I would have smiled back at him. It was great seeing him happy about being human and being open with us. It had been awhile since we had first learned about Seerow’s Kindness, but it was good to get confirmation that Ax was still loyal to us.  
  
Not that I ever doubted him, but it was nice seeing he was one of us nonetheless.  
  
“Yes. Esss.” Ax said and I flew down to the ground.  
  
The first thing that happened as I morphed was me gaining height. It was always a weird sensation when you gained or lost height during the morphing process. As I got around to the same height as Ax’s human morph, my feathers disappeared before my human features started to show.  
  
It was beyond disturbing to see myself as a featherless bird around my usual human height. I was glad that I couldn’t see what all of me looked like and by Ax’s expression it was probably bad.  
  
“So,” I asked once the morph was complete. “Do you want to watch me walk or something?”  
  
I didn’t know exactly what Ax would want help with. He had seemed to be doing okay on his own doing whatever he had been doing.  
  
“Sounds.” Ax said pointing to his lips.  
  
“Er…don’t play around with them?” I asked, very much confused.  
  
“No,” He said angrily. “I want to see how sounds are different from one mouth to another.”  
  
I stood in front of him and he put his fingers to my lips.  
  
“Okay.” I said.  
  
“Okay.” He repeated.  
  
“Bunz.”  
  
“Bunz.”  
  
We both smiled at each other.  
  
“Don’t call me Prince.” I said.  
  
“Don’t call me Prince.” Ax repeated.  
  
This went on for a little bit with me picking more and more ridiculous phrases to say. As it continued I noticed that Ax was…cute. Not just cute but very sexually appealing. And why wouldn’t his human morph be appealing? It had Marco, Jake, and Rachel’s DNA. Yeah, Cassie’s DNA was in there but I wasn’t sexually attracted to her.  
  
How could you be sexually attracted to someone you thought of as a mother?  
  
I couldn’t let my budding sexual feelings for Ax go far as I had Rachel. I had to remain loyal to her. Completely loyal. She wouldn’t be up for an open relationship, so it would just be me and her for the rest of my life. That was something that was freeing to me and didn’t make me feel trapped.  
  
“To in-“ I started and then Ax kissed me.  
  
I just looked at him in shock. That was a good kiss, but I had Rachel to think about. Before I could think anymore on the matter, Ax was kissing me again and my arms were around his neck. Maybe this was okay. I mean…Ax had Rachel’s DNA. Or maybe it wasn’t okay.  
  
But kissing Ax felt so good.  
  
Ax’s hands started going down my body, going slowly down my chest. I wanted to push him to the tree or the ground. But I wasn’t used to taking control. He wasn’t Rachel, though. I didn’t look at him the same way as I did her.  
  
I helped Ax take off my shirt so he could start kissing me. My breathing started to quicken. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore and pushed Ax roughly to the ground. I was slightly worried that Ax would be startled or hurt. But his face was smiling up at me so I positioned myself over him.  
  
I leaned down and kissed him, our tongues feeling each other. My kisses then went from his mouth to his throat. He started tugging on my morphing pants as his breathing increased. I stood up and took my pants off.  
  
I positioned my cock over Ax’s face and then his mouth was on my dick. I let out a soft moan as he gently sucked on it. Then he started to get fiercer with his treatments and I had trouble staying up. His hands felt my ass and I let out a moan.  
  
“Ra…A…” I moaned and then took my cock out of his mouth.  
  
I didn’t know why I reacted like I did, but I guess the fact is that I was turned on and fucking someone who wasn’t as intimidating as Rachel made me feel like I could take control without worry.  
  
I roughly got Ax out of his morphing outfit and tore it in a few places. Through all of this, Ax helped me and did not complain. I turned him over so that his face was facing downwards and then slapped his ass a few times to be rewarded with a loud moan.  
  
“Fuck…me…shorm…” Ax breathed impatiently as I stood there looking at his ass wondering what I was doing.  
  
I entered him as I figured I had gone so far anyways so what harm was there in doing more. And when I had entered him and started thrusting, I found a feeling more delightful than I ever had with Rachel. Or maybe that was because I wasn’t afraid to take control.  
  
I quickly increased the intensity of my thrusts as Ax’s pleasured yells pushed me onwards. My breathing had increased and I felt myself about to cum. Ax yelled out so loud I thought Visser Three could hear him when he came and I kissed his neck.  
  
As I was about to cum I noticed Ax’s skin starting to gain a bluish hue. I paused for a second but Ax waved his hands, that were now gaining extra fingers, which was a signal for me to continue.  
  
So I did.  
  
I came just at the moment Ax finished demorphing. I exited him and then he knelt in front of me. He took my cock in his hands and started to jerk me off. I immediately leaned my head back and grasped his shoulders with my hands as I let out a yell. Oh, god, Ax knew how to use his hands. Marco was a lucky boy.  
  
A few minutes later I came again and looked at Ax.  
  
Before I could clearly figure out what I was doing, my mouth was at his neck and face. I was kissing him where his mouth would be and he didn’t say how stupid that was. Both of us were very turned on. Ax’s hands ran up and down my back as I lightly bit his neck.  
  
Suddenly Ax pushed my face to the ground and the next second his dick was in my ass.  
  
“Ah!” I yelled out.  
  
Ax held onto me as he thrust in and out. His face nuzzled my neck and I knew he’d be kissing me if he could.  
  
We both came around the same time and then I demorphed. Ax took me in his arms.  
  
 _Why?_ I asked. _Not that I’m complaining about it._  
  
 _Marco is very submissive. I wanted to be dominated for once and it’s hard to get him to do that._ Ax explained.  
  
 _And Rachel dominates me and I can’t really think about dominating her…_  
  
 _So should we do-_  
  
 _No, this is just a one time thing. I don’t think Rachel or Marco would be happy about this and I don’t want to break things off with Rachel._  
  
But even though I told Ax it was a one time thing, I would love to do it again some day. Ax didn’t say anything and just let me rest in his arms.


End file.
